Ōtsutsuki Adventures
by Deepsmoop
Summary: Disowned for his appearance by his mother, and sent to another land when only a week old. Watch as Naruto struggles to come to terms with his inner self, and deal with the troubles his mother has brought him. Born with the curse of his clan how will Naruto come to terms with the power he holds? Watch as a friendship is destroyed only for it to blossom into something more.
1. Ōtsutsuki

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess. In her arms three bundles of joy could be found. Two of the babies clearly having the Ōtsutsuki features, however the third one she held no love for. The third one had blond hair with blue eyes, which even puzzled her considering their father nor her ancestors had any of those features. He also had three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks.

' _Disgusting'_ The proclaimed goddess thought.

It wasn't due to Naruto's appearance that she held disdain for the child. No far from it. It was the diamond shape tattoos that could be found on the child's hand that brought this disgust. She knew it all to well.

The Kāma.

It wasn't possible for this mere child to have it. There was no possible way. He was a threat, but she couldn't just kill off one of her children. She may have become heartless, but even she held some sort of love for all three of her children.

She had already come to a solution on how to get rid of the child. It was really quite simple. Put him in a different dimension, and leave a Zetsu to watch the child. If the child possessed the Kāma than she had to get rid of it. Not now though. She was too exhausted from the pregnancy to even attempt her plan. Once she recovered though, that was a different story. First thing first she was sending that child away.

A week had passed, and Kaguya and her blond hair child could be found in a cave. The child was wrapped in a blanket with the name 'Naruto' stitched onto it. There was no way she was going to let one of her clansman find an Ōtsutsuki child, which they can manipulate. She had one of the many White Zetsu's beside's her already knowing their duty. To watch the child, and make sure he was kept alive at all costs. By any chance if the Zetsu clone saw an opportunity to turn young Naruto into a true Ōtsutsuki. Than she would let him.

Opening an Amenominaka, she handed the child to White Zetsu along with a scroll. The humanoid being stepped through the portal never to be seen again. Letting out a sigh, Kaguya couldn't imagine the sort of trouble her first born would bring. She just hopped that he wouldn't activate that curse anymore, and live a peaceful life.

 **South Pole**

What seemed to be a shooting star could be seen making its way down into the icy tundra of the South Pole. The village in which near it crashed was occupied by the Avatar himself Aang and his wife Katara. Currently the Avatar was what to appeared to be his deathbed.

"Katara.." the man wheezed out.

His wife was already on it. She had sent a group of scouts to see what the object was, but it didn't surprised them. Most likely another space rock.

"Aang… " His wife spoke as she held his hand.

They stayed there for a while. Both knowing that Aang's time was almost up. The attention of the door opening, which revealed the head of the scouting party. In his hand seemed to be a child no older than a month.

"Master Katara, Avatar Aang… this was found near the crash site."

Both of their eyes widened at that. It definitely wasn't what they were expecting.

"Well give him here." Katara spoke as she held her hands out to grab the baby.

When she held the boy she realized a few interesting things about him. One was that he had cute little whisker like marks on his cheeks. Two was his blond hair, and three being the baby seemed to be in perfect condition.

Aang seemed to notice the same things. ' _A spirit_?' The old Avatar thought. That's when he felt it. He started feeling his spirit ready to move on from his aged body. Facing his wife he had some last words to tell her.

"Katara… it's time… please take care of that boy… I have a feeling he'll do great things… I don't know why but… he gives of that feeling… I love you Katara… and I will never stop." With that Aang the Avatar succumb to an eternal slumber Waiting in the Spirit World to guide the next Avatar.

At that very moment a baby girl was born not far from Aang's death bed.

 **Four Years Later**

The new Avatar had been found. A girl named Korra who was born in the southern water tribe. Katara looked at the new Avatar before her. She had just became the older womans student, and had just now started learned about water bending.

For Katara to say the last four years of her life weren't enjoyable was not true at all. Yes she did grieve for her husband, but she eventually got past it. She had a new bundle of joy to take care of, and he was something else entirely. Naruto was his name. It was the name on the blanket he was wrapped up in, and was the name they decided to call him. The blond boy was lonely most of the time, due to only having her as company, but they had developed a grandmother and grandson bond, and he even called her 'Granny'. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of that. Hopefully he would be able to make friends with the young Avatar, so he would at least have one friend.

You may be wondering why Naruto doesn't have many friends? That's because the locals believe him to be a demon fox in human skin. The whisker marks also caused the fear, since no human was ever born with such marks. They would be correct in their assumption, but they didn't know that. This loneliness had caused the blond to become a prankster. However, it only seemed to add more fuel to the fire, since now the locals despised him. It was only Katara and her family that seemed to truly care for the boy.

Now wasn't the time for reminscating. Now was the time to train the new Avatar.

"Now Korra, like I said before Water- Naruto what did I say about interrupting me when i'm training the Avatar?" the old woman spoke out loud. It seemed to confuse Korra, since she didn't see anyone. That was until a head of blond hair made itself known.

Peaking out his head Naruto had a mishevious grin on his face. He had nothing to do, and he was forbidden from doing pranks. For now that was.

"But granny" the blond whined, "I have no one to play with." He finished with a small pout.

Letting out a sigh Katara couldn't help but smile at the blond. He was so cute when he did that, that it wasn't even funny.

"How about you and Korra play after she's finished. Does that sound like a plan?" Katara spoke hoping to get the blond to leave them alone just for a while.

Naruto nodded furiously before making his way off.

"Now where was I-" Katara spoke.

 **Night Time**

Naruto was currently sitting in his room trying to do something that he saw Uncle Tenzin do. That was trying to meditate. Key word, trying. Don't get him wrong it was a time waster, but honestly… he had nothing else to do until that girl finished with Granny. Thinking about it, it seemed to be far too late now. If they were going to play surely the training wasn't going to take that long. Not only that but, there was a snowstorm currently blowing them to shreds.

' _Screw it'_ Naruto thought.

He had nothing to do, and his Granny told him he was forbidden to prank. But did he care? Kinda. Did he care now though? No way. Sneaking out of his window once more he made his way out of the compound. Stopping in his tracks he couldn't help but look at the vast tundra. He didn't know why but he felt as if something was calling him. Snow was hitting his whiskered face, but Naruto beared through it with a face of determination. A while later he realized he was lost. He was in the middle of the storm, and couldn't make out anything that wasn't an inch in front of him.

' _I'm not gonna hear the end of this if Granny finds out'_ the blond thought.

Taking another step the snow below him seemed to collapse in on itself causing the blond to fall into what seemed to be a cave.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he fell.

Hitting the floor with a small thud he laid there staring at the winter storm that was above him.

"Ow, ow ow… Granny's going to kill me." the whiskered kid spoke.

Standing up he couldn't help but look around the supposed cave. It was a cave with all ice, which seemed to sparkle whenever you looked at it.

"Beautiful…" the child muttered out in awe.

"Thank you!" A cheerful distorted voice yelled scarring the blond.

Instantly jumping when he heard the voice. It was one of the last things he expected to find in a place like this. Turning around he was met face to face with a green haired humanoid creature. Looking at it, most children would have been scared to see such a thing; however Naruto felt at ease with him.

"Anoue, are you a spirit mister…" Naruto trailed off not knowing what to call the thing.

Letting out a small laugh the green haired creature ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Zetsu. You're not supposed to be here yet young one."

"Huh?" Naruto blurted out.

Once again suppressing a chuckle the Zetsu poked Naruto's forehead.

"How about I get you home, and when you're ready you come back here." The white man spoke with a smile.

Nodding at his words he took the white humanoids hand. The next thing Naruto knew was his world went dark. However he was able to hear Zetsu's last words to him.

"When you lose everything come to me… Ōtsutsuki."

Than he awoke. He was back in his warm room without a trace of him ever leaving the house. If someone was to enter his room they would think he just took a nap. However, Naruto knew better. He knew full well what he just experienced wasn't a dream. Zetsu's words rang through his. What did he mean by losing everything? And what the hell's an Ōtsutsuki?

Deciding to put the questions off for later he decided to look for his Granny. He wasn't surprised to find her training the Avatar again, but this time… there was a polar bear dog next to the girl. That was strange. The girl didn't have that before.

"Granny!" Naruto yelled out as he ran up to the old woman.

"Yes Naruto" The older woman responded.

"You said I could play with her yesterday, but I didn't get the chance too." Naruto pouted as he pointed towards the girl.

"Naruto I promise after this you can play with her."

"But Grannyyyyyyyyy"

Letting out a small sigh at the boys antics, Katara couldn't help but fall into the blond's hands.

"Fine, Korra you're done for today." Katara spoke as she received a small cheer from the blond.

Immediately the blond ran up to the girl before extending his hand, "Naruto! You better remember it cause i'm the only other child in the compound." Naruto finished with a bright smile.

Korra seeing this smiled at the blond before accepting the handshake, "Korra! You better remember it cause i'm the Avatar."

The children giggled at their introductions before they went off to play.

 **Thirteen Years Later**

A seventeen year old Naruto could be seen running towards one of the many training grounds. After all if he missed this Korra would practically kill him. Over the years the two children became the best of friends, and it was almost impossible to see one without the other. Luckily, or sadly for the White Lotus, Korra had picked up on Naruto's pranking habits. However, it seemed their resent towards Naruto only grew. To say Korra's and Naruto's relationship is one of true friends is debatable. That is due to Korra always flaunting her powers whenever Naruto was nearby. It was a surprise though when Naruto didn't get jealous at all, but instead just told Korra how awesome she was. It was if she was royalty, and he was nothing more than a peasant, which in reality was the truth. It hadn't stopped them though from forming an illusion of being best friends. An illusion that would soon dispel, and lead them to their own paths.

Naruto had spiky blond hair, and cerulean blue eyes that always sparkled with mischief. He still had his whisker marks on his cheeks, and was at a height of six foot. To most there was nothing special about him skill wise, well except his pranking habits. Most of the time people would ignore him, and if he really got them mad they would even yell at the blond. This had caused Naruto to cherish everything and everyone he held dear for him.

' _She's going to kill me'_ the blond thought as he saw Korra defeat the last firebender. It seemed she passed to him, and if her shout of joy was anything to go by. Than she thought so as well.

"Hey why all the doom and gloom people? We should be celebrating! Three elements down, one more to go!" Korra spoke happily.

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your fire bending test yet." The firebending teacher spoke.

"Ever since you were a little girl you excelled at the physical side of bending, but completely ignored the spiritual side-" A White Lotus member started. However Korra wasn't fazed by his words and gave him a mock serious face. "-the Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it, i-it just doesn't come as easy to me. But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's mister spiritual." Korra finished with an extended hand at the mention of Tenzin.

"Do you believe she's ready Master Katara?" the same White Lotus member asked.

Immediately Katara responded, "Yes. If anyone could teach her what she needs to know or needs to learn. It's Tenzin." It seemed her words eased the White Lotus members.

Looking back at the Avatar the White Lotus member spoke once more, "Very well Korra, it's time to begin your Airbending training."

Instantly Korra spun around in joy, "YES! FINALLY!" She yelled joyfully.

Opening her eyes she was met with the blank faces of the White Lotus members. Clearly they didn't approve of her acting like that.

"I mean" she started as she cleared her throat and put her hands together while bowing, "Thank you all for believing in me" she finished with a small smile. When the words left her mouth she seemed to walk away as she saw Naruto standing there nervously. Running towards her blond friend, Naruto was expecting a hug; however he wasn't prepared for the punch that followed.

"Ow,ow ow. What the hell was that for Korra?" The blond asked while rubbing his head.

Korra smiled triumphantly as she crossed her hands.

"That's for not watching my awesomeness" She spoke smugly.

"Yeah yeah, I can feel your 'awesomeness' with the pain in my head. I gotta say doesn't feel that great" the blond responded in the same smug tone. It only seemed to have gotten him another punch, but this time at his arm.

"Oh shut up you" She spoke as they made their way towards Nagga.

"So when do you start airbending?"

'Huh? Oh! Um in a few days. Tenzin's gonna come over here, so we can start it. Once we finish you're looking at a full fledged Avatar!" She replied enthusiastically. The blond couldn't help but smile at his friend. There wasn't much he could do, but he'll support her anyway he could.

"Well! Hop on you little fox!"

"Oi! You know I told you not to call you that!" Naruto replied a bit enraged.

"Awww but Master Katara gets to call you that" She spoke mockingly.

"Well Granny's my Granny, you however are an annoying Avatar." He responded with a jab.

Putting her hand over her heart, Korra made a mock hurt expression, "I'm hurt Naruto! I can't believe you called me annoying!" she finished dramatically.

"Let's just go" the blond spoke defeatedly.

The two fell silent with a small smile on their face while making their way towards the gate.

 **A Few Days Later**

Naruto, Korra, and Katara, or 'Granny' as Naruto called her, were both awaiting for Tenzin to arrive. They sound of a girl asking repeatedly if they were "there yet" could be heard from even where they were standing. It only brought a smile to Naruto and Katara's face at the girls antics. It seemed she didn't change at all. The bison finally landed where Tenzin could be seen tiredly with…. Meelo chewing his bald head.

"Yes Ikki… as i've been telling you… for the last fifteen minutes, we are finally… here." Tenzin spoke tiredly. It seemed to cause the two girls to use an air scooter to ride down the flying bison. Making his way down Tenzin approached his mother.

"Hello mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you." Tenzin spoke respectfully while still having the tired tone in his voice.

"Please… help me." he all but pleaded.

Laughing at her granchildrens antics, Katara grabbed Meelo who was pulling his father's ears. The child clearly didn't like it.

"Unhand me! Strange woman!" The child yelled as he had his hands and legs moving side to side.

"That's your grandmother meelo." Tenzin spoke calmly. The child jumped over his grandmother before running back to his father's side. Still adjourning a smile Katara slowly approached her family.

"It's so good to see all of you." A smile plastered on her lips as she looked at them.

"Gran-gran" the oldest of the three started respectfully, "I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you. What happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Well Jinora, it's an incredible tail-"

However she was interrupted by the middle child who was jumping all around her.

"Gran-gran! You look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?Can we make a campfire and all huddle around-" at that point everyone lost her. The child was jumping and spinning while she let out her questions.

Tenzin, seeing his wife trying to come down the sky bison went to assist her, "Pema let me help you." he finished as he grabbed his wife's hand, "Careful now. Careful."

"Stop dotting on me. I'm not helpless i'm just pregnent." she replied to her husbands worries. Seeing her daugher-in-law, Katara went to give her a hug. Touching her stomach Katara smiled.

"The babies strong. I see another airbender in the future." Her words seemed to slightly agitate Pema at the thought of that.

"All I want is one child like me. A nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds." She was interrupted by the sound of Meelo.

"Mommy look! I'm a snow-BENDER!" The child yelled as he blasted the snow everywhere. It only seemed to probe Pema's point when a bunch of the snow was on her while she gave Meelo a blank stare. Wiping off the snow she pointed at her husband.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been rather serious." she teased her son.

"Mother… please." the man pleaded.

The mans attention was diverted at the two teens behind the aged woman. His adopted nephew Naruto, and the Avatar herself.

"Naruto! Korra!" The man spoke out. He was honestly a little surprised he hadn't seen the two rambunctious teens. The two teens approached Tenzin happily.

"Ah look at you two. You both got big and strong-" he started, "-You've grown into quite the young Avatar, and you seem to be as happy as always Naruto." the man spoke with a smile.

"Eh, you look the same as always Tenzin." Naruto spoke teasingly.

Surprisingly Korra talked formerly to the middle aged man, "Master Tenzin, I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started." excitement was evident in her voice.

Her words caused Tenzin's face to turn away from the two, "Yes… well… ah.'

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." his wife interrupted.

"W-wait tell me what?" Korra spoke worriedly.

Katara realizing what Tenzin meant spoke up, "You're not staying are you?"

"Oi come on you geezer you gotta train her!" Naruto's voice echoed throughout the terrain, "She's the freakin Avatar! Master of all four elements! Not three!" Naruto spoke as he put four of his fingers up, and than lowered one.

Sighing Tenzin spoke, "I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night, and than I have to return to Republic City."

"B-but uh, no you're supposed to move here… uh… you're supposed to teach me" Korra spoke in disbelief.

Tenzin place a hand on the Avatar's shoulder, "I'm sorry Korra. Your airbending training is going to have to wait."

 **Later That Night**

Currently everyone except the kids, Pema, and Naruto could be found in the dining room. The only occupants there were Tenzin, Katara, the White Lotus General, and Korra herself.

"So how long do I have to wait? A couple of days? A week?" Korra asked hopefully.

Rubbing his beard Tenzin let out a small sigh.

"I'm afraid it might take longer than than. The city is in a position where they need me, which is the reason we can't start your training."

"I mean look-"Korra started, "I would find another airbending teach, but right now your the only one I got. So were stuck with each other. I mean… if you can't come here than why don't I come to Republic City? That way I can train, and you can do whatever you do over there." Korra spoke happily at the prospect of leaving the compound. She had never been out of the South Pole, and it was always one of her goals to travel the world.

"Absolutely not The city is far to dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you master the four elements !" The White Lotus general yelled in disapproval as he smacked his hand on the table.

"I get that but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra responded.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin spoke calmly.

Hearing this Korra got up before making her way towards the door.

"Whatever." It was clear to them she was upset at her predicament.

 **The Next Day**

Tenzin and his family could be seen riding off into the distance. They had just left the compound, and were flying back to Republic City. Sitting on the edge of a cliff we could find our favorite Avatar. A sad look on her face at the prospect of having to stay in the compound even longer than expected.

The sound of snow crunching was heard behind her. Turning around she gained a faint smile when she saw Naruto standing there with a smile of his own. Sitting next to the girl Naruto also watched, what was now nothing more than a dot fade into the distance.

"So… you have to wait even longer than we thought?" It wasn't much of a question but more of a statement.

Sighing Korra nodded.

Seeing his friends saddened look he couldn't help but feel a slight pain in his chest. They were the best of friends, and it saddened him to see her like this. After all he had promised her that no matter what they would have fun when they were together, and Naruto wasn't one to go back on his word.

"You know-" he started with a mischievous smile on his face, "-we can always sneak out of the compound, and go to Republic City."

Korra's eyes widened at her best friends words. She was honestly considering that option herself, but was too afraid to go alone. Gaining her own mischievous smile she punched Naruto's arm playfully.

"It's a plan… tonight?"

"Tonight." The blond reassured her.

She couldn't help but smile. The thought of leaving the compound always made her want to go on an adventure. An adventure she was going to start.

They were currently in Naga's den packing everything. They just had one more stop before catching a ship towards Republic City.

The faint sound of boots making their way downstairs could be heard. Both of them turned around to be met face to face with the smiling face of Katara.

"A nice night for an escape isn't it?" she spoke in the same happy tone as always.

Strengthening her will Korra spoke, "We have to leave Katara. I have to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I know," she spoke with the same smile, "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and bringing balance to the world. I think you're going to be a great Avatar." she spoke sincerely.

Her words surprised both of them.

"Thank you" Korra spoke barley above a whisper at the older woman. The two embraced in a tight hug.

Glancing at her surrogate grandson her smile seemed to widen even more.

"Granny... " Naruto started.

"Oh hush you" she teased, "When you were brought to us Aang said you were going to do wonderful things in this world. Always be you Naruto, and protect the people who are precious to you. Remember that and there's no telling how far you'll go. I can't wait to see what you turn into, for no matter what you'll always be my little fox."

Her words caused Naruto to tear up a little. Wiping away his tears, Naruto had a bright smile on his face, matching his Grannys.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm going to protect Korra with my life, don't worry about that!" He finished with a thumbs up. Hugging her grandson he couldn't help but let out a few more tears.

Later that night we could find Korra talking with her mother, and Naruto waiting with her father outside. Korra was taking some personal stuff, and Naruto…. Well Naruto was currently not trying to make eye contact with his best friends father. The man had been looking at him as if he was observing him. The man's steel blue eyes causing Naruto to feel a weight on his shoulders.

' _Seriously what does he want?'_

Finally the man spoke.

"Naruto" the man's gruff voice causing the blond to come out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah?" The blond replied meekly.

"I don't think I have to tell you this, but… if he hurt her I will break you, understood?" The man's tone clearly wasn't a threat but a promise.

Hearing this Naruto's cheeks instantly had a rise of heat in them.

"W-what! I-it's not like that at all! Me and Korra are just friends that's all… "

Nonetheless the man still held his steel gaze on him. It was obvious he didn't buy it for a second. Seeing this caused a sweat drop to from at the back of his head. Sure the blond had thought about it every now and than, but how couldn't he? Korra was the only other person he knew that was his age, and he couldn't lie that he did develop some feelings for the Avatar.

With Korra and her mother there was a similar conversation going on. Except the one wasn't trying to drill holes in the other with their glare alone. The two had almost packed everything, and that's when Senna found it the appropriate time to give her daughter advice.

"Korra, I want you to be gentle with him, ok?"

Like Naruto, Korra's cheeks instantly had a blush on them.

"M-mom what!"

Nonetheless the older woman just giggled at her daughters dismay.

"If you want I can give you some tips. I can show you how I got your fath-"

"MOM!" The Avatar yelled in shock. Her face was a bright red at the thought of it. Her and Naruto? No way they were just friends. His words were really heartwarming, and she would always stay close to the blond. He was her best friend for crying out loud!Sure he was… exotic… but come on! There was no way they would go past being best friends. It just didn't sit right with her.

She wouldn't know it until it was to late, but those exact thoughts were what would drive them apart. Looking back at this she would remember the weird feeling in her stomach at those thoughts. As if her conscience was telling a different story than her mouth.

* * *

 **This is more of a side project, but I had this idea stuck in my mind for a while. Sorry if it's kinda rushed, since I didn't really give it the same treatment as my main story, but I wanted to try it out and see where it goes. If any of my readers who are following my other story do not worry I'll always put that as my top priority on this site. Well anyways hopefully you would mind the blandness I guess, but like I said before I really did a quick edit to see if everything was ok. Who knows if people actually start enjoying this story like my other one I might also put this up their, so updates for this story can come out faster. This will be a NarutoxKorra fic, but that's not gonna happen for a long time. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Encounters

Tired blue eyes opened themselves to the sound of a boat departing. Not a pleasant noise to wake up to. Rubbing his eyes he couldn't wait to get off this damn boat that him and Korra had been stuck on it for three days. They were supposed to get off in the morning. Standing up he let out a loud yawn before looking where Korra and Naga were supposed to be. Key word, ' _were'_.

"What?" The blond asked loudly.

That's when reality started hitting him. He had overslept and Korra and Naga were spirits knows where in the city. That's when another thing hit him. He was departing _from_ Republic City. The place where he was supposed to be _in_.

Running to the deck of the boat his suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the ship was retreating from Republic City. Rubbing the temples of his eyes he couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"I can't believe i'm actually doing this." he mumbled with a sigh.

Grabbing the rails of the ship. Naruto braced himself for what was about to come. Jumping over the rails the feeling of wind slightly rushing against his face was felt before being submerged into the ocean. If only he was a waterbender he could have made it to the dock in little to no time but no. A certain Avatar had left him on a boat without waking him.

' _She'll never hear the end of this'_ he thought as he started swimming towards the dock.

A while later a soaking Naruto could be seen climbing the latter of the dock. He was currently grumbling to himself about his misfortune. Seriously, who just leaves their friend like that?

Reaching the top of the latter, Naruto looked around the harbor. No one seemed to be in sight, and it was pretty late at night. Although what fascinated him the most were the bright shining towers. He was truly in awe. Forgetting about his current situation, Naruto stopped mid step and took in the city's beauty. There were skyscrapers everywhere, and Satomobiles driving around every block. Due to it being night time, Naruto could already see the late nighters, and such dressed in their expensive clothing.

He kept on walking as he looked at every street. There was always something new to look at whenever he blinked. One second he was at the docks, and now he had gotten lost in the star lit city. That's when he remembered…. He was soaking wet. Regaining his senses, he already noticed the people giving him strange looks, and other people trying to hide their laughter from him.

It didn't bother him though. He had gotten used to this type of treatment at the South Pole, so some rich, stuck up jerks, weren't going to get one over him. Masking a smile, Naruto put his body on autopilot as he was deep in thought.

' _Damn it. Where the hell did you go Korra? Ok, ok, calm down Naruto. Korra and you came her so she could master her airbending training, and to do that she needs an airbending teacher. An airbender. The only airbenders on the planet are Tenzin, and his family. Now… where did he say he lived again? A temple? An island? In the air right? Yeah! So he's in a temple on top of one of those big thingy ma jigs. Yeah Naruto! Let's go!'_ he thought.

Looking around Naruto spotted one of the tallest skyscrapers before deflating.

' _WHY IS IT SO HIGH?!'_

Letting out a sigh he rubbed his temples with his right hand. Clearing his mind Naruto started running towards the building. It was quite the distance away, and there was no way he was sleeping out on the streets tonight. He got a lot of people to yell at him on his run, but he had always apologized from the distance. Although there were some where he straight up ran into on purpose. Like the douche who was trying to flirt with another girl, when he was clearly on a date with another. The guy had overly gelled hair, and had a single long bang that was to wavy for Naruto's taste. He didn't even feel anything as he shoved the man in a puddle of muddy water. Although if the water that was thrown at him was anything to go by, he must have been a waterbender.

' _Eh who cares'_ he thought as he proceeded to run towards the tall building. That's when he realized he was lost. While it seemed he got a bit closer. He should have at least made it halfway by down. Starting his run up again, Naruto turned the corner.

 _ **THUD**_

"OI! WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto yelled in rage as he was hit onto the ground.

"I should be telling you the same thing you baka." a womanly voice spoke getting Naruto's attention. When Naruto looked towards the speaker for the first time in his life he could say his breath was taken away. There sitting on the ground just like him, was a brown haired girl with a bang going down the middle of her forehead where it reached just above her nose. Two more bangs framed her face, and she had short brown hair with brown eyes. A yellow scarf was around her neck, with a red jacket.

He would have stayed in that awestruck state, but that's when he remembered…

"What's the deal!" Naruto spoke agitated as he got up. Dusting himself before staring at the girl.

The girl however just gave him a blank stare. It was clear to him that he didn't intimidate her at all. She sat there staring at him before she spoke, "Like I said before. I should be the one asking you that, idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Naruto asked puffing out his chest.

"You" the girl blankly replied.

It seemed to cause the blond to deflate as he gained a depressed look, and a rain cloud appeared above his head. The girl didn't seem fazed by it though and simply stood up and walked past the blond.

Naruto hearing the sounds of footsteps, perked his head up. Seeing the brunette walking away, he got up before jogging to her.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto called out.

It seemed to work as the girl turned around with the same blank look on her face. Catching up to her Naruto put his hands on his knees before letting out a exhausted sigh. Straightening himself up he extended his hand.

"Naruto! Nice to meet you." he chirped happily.

The girl however seemed to just give him the same damn blank stare as always. It caused Naruto's eyebrows to twitch, but he really did over react when he bumped into her. Especially since it was _his_ fault in the first place. The least he could do was apologize to the girl.

"Whatever" she spoke as she turned around.

"Wait, wait, wait. At least let me apologize."

It seemed to once again catch her attention as she turned her head to face him, while shifting her body slightly. There was an awkward pause between the two, before Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about bumping into you, and overreacting. The name's Naruto, and you are?" he spoke once again extending his hand for a handshake. It all seemed lost as she kept giving him that blank look. As if she was analyzing him for his true motive. He was about to speak again, but the feeling of her hand meeting his caught him off guard a bit.

"Kayo, Hinazuki Kayo." she spoke blankly.

Hearing her name confused the blond.

"Wait is your name Kayo or Hinazuki?" he asked confusedly.

Hearing the girl let out a sigh it seemed to be a common occurrence for her.

"My first name is Kayo, but in my mother language we introduce ourselves starting with our last names." she explained.

The blond's mouth shaped into an 'o' as it made a lot more sense now.

' _Wait, another language?'_

Realizing what she said only confused Naruto even more. As far as he knew there was only one language in the world, so what did she mean by other language.

' _She means another language you idiot. Great now i'm thinking to myself.'_ He thought as he scrunch up his eyebrows.

The girl stood there staring at the blond. After about a minute passed, and she realized he was still lost in thought. She turned around and started walking away. Hearing footsteps next to her, she was honestly surprised when she saw Naruto walking next to her. In the same position she left him in. His hand was on his chin as his eyebrows were scrunched. She would let him follow her for a while, but if he tried anything he was done.

They walked in silence. Naruto was thinking over the girls words, and Kayo had the same emotionless look on her face. One thing that changed was the twos surroundings. From the light vivid city, had changed into one of run down apartments, and shady individuals in every corner. There were barely any people here at all, and if there were they were most likely hiding in the safety of their homes.

"Huh?" Naruto thought out loud after finally noticing his surroundings. He stopped in his tracks, and Kayo seemed to take a few more before turning to him.

"Are you finished following me yet?" she asked nonchalantly.

Realizing what he had been doing Naruto had the decency to gain a blush. He hadn't even meant to follow her, but he was so deep in thought that his body just moved on its own.

"S-sorry about that. I didn't even realize where I was going." he replied with a small stutter.

"Well I did. So are you going to keep following me, or be on your merry way?"

Gaining a sweat drop at her words he couldn't help but think about how blunt she was.

' _Geez what's up with her?'_

Shaking his head to regain his bearing Naruto looked at the girl. She seemed to be perfectly calm with his presence, which was surprising considering he was practically a stranger. Blinking a couple of times before scratching the back of his head he couldn't help but be a bit embarrassed.

"I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you…. " he spoke as he lifted his left hand and extended one of his finger as if to prove a point.

"I/you have no idea where i'm/you're going." the two spoke in unison.

Gaining a sheepish look he couldn't help but look away from the girl. He shouldn't be doing this right now. In fact, he shouldn't be doing this at all. He had to find Korra, and a place to stay before getting into trouble. Opening his mouth to speak he was surprised when he heard Kayo sigh before speaking.

"Come on, I'll show you a place you can stay, so you don't have to sleep out on the streets." she spoke as she turned around before continuing her treck.

Naruto on the other hand stood there dumbfounded. His mouth was hanging from its hinges, and his eyes were slightly widened. The only thought in his head was, ' _what?'_.

Realizing he was getting left behind he jogged up to Kayo to where he was next to her. She seemed to be focusing on what was in front of her, and nothing else. Not the surroundings, the once in a while Satomobiles that came by, or even his presence. It was if she was fixated on the path ahead and nothing else.

They eventually made it to a dock.

' _You have to be kidding me'_ Naruto thought with annoyance.

He had started this day at the docks. Only for him to end up at the docks again, but this time on the _other_ side of Republic City. Gazing off into the ocean he couldn't help but want to barf by the sight of it. The boat ride here was hell alone, and there was no way he was getting on a damn boat anytime soon.

His gaze landed on Kayo who was now descending some latter's. Surprised by this, Naruto followed in her steps where eventually they walked along a pathway that was edged into the wall. After a short walk he was met with a door that had the label ' _storage room_ ' on it.

' _Well at least it's better than outside.'_ was Naruto's thought.

Opening the door Naruto was met with the presence of a table in the middle of the room, with it's chair scattered around it. There were cards scattered on it with empty cups and such, and a heater at the corner of the room. Next to the heater was a makeshift bed with a mattress, blanket, and pillow.

"Uh… nice place?" Naruto asked a bit unruly. It was supposed to be a compliment but it came out more like a question. He was still unsure if this is where the girl lived. If it was Republic City wasn't exactly the place he thought it was. Than again those apartments from before already ruined the image he had of the glorious city.

"Thank you. It's a hang out place me and my friends use whenever we come here." She spoke. Surprisingly when Naruto looked at her there was a barely noticeable smile on her face. As quickly it came it vanished.

"Wait what do you mean when you come here?" Naruto asked.

Turning to him she held her same emotionless face.

"We're from out of town. My friends and I come to the city every now and then. This is just one of the places we used to stay in when we were kids."

Her answer seemed to satisfy Naruto as he closed his eyes in thought. It must have been fun having a hideout with friends. The only thing him and Korra had was the den where Naga stayed at. Than again that wasn't exactly a hideout but more of a hangout place for the two or three.

"Well it's pretty late, so… bye." Kayo spoke as she made her way towards the door.

"Wait!" Naruto's yelled, catching her attention.

Turning around she gave him the same look she always had on.

"What?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked a bit hopefully. He had no idea where the hell he was, and a bit of help would be nice.

Realizing the other meanings his words meant, caused a barely visible pink blush appear on her cheeks. However they were hidden behind her scarf so Naruto wouldn't notice.

"Shut up you idiot" she spoke muffled due to the scarf.

Naruto seemed to gain a mock hurt expression as he put his hand against his heart in a very overly exaggerated fashion, "Your words hurt me Kayo! I can't believe you." he finished with the back of his palm against his forehead.

Kayo however got over her blush, and was looking at him blankly.

"I'll see you tomorrow…. Idiot." she spoke with a hidden smile.

Naruto sat down before waving at Kayo, "See you later Kayo!"

It was the start of something that Naruto would hold dear to his heart, only for it to burn away. Just like many other things…

 **Korra**

Our favorite Avatar was in her own type of trouble. Yes after running through the city with Naga, and stopping a crime. She not only ran away, but was also arrested. Like come on! She's the Avatar for spirits sakes!

Well after being arrested, and being interrogated by the _lovely_ Chief BeiFong. She now had another problem to deal with. That being Tenzin. The stubborn man wouldn't budge so far about even thinking about letting her stay here, and kept insisting she go back to the Southern Water Tribe. She had had given him a piece of her mind, and she had to admit. She gave a pretty good argument… only for it to be shot down in an instant.

Letting out a small sight, Korra looked upon the rather large ship that was going to take her back to the South Pole. It seemed there was no way she could convince the stubborn airbender to let her stay, and master airbending.

Approaching the three White Lotus members that were awaiting her, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. At that exact moment, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo; arrived using their airbending staffs.

"KORRA!" The three yelled in excitement as they hugged her. Returning the hug, it seemed like usual Ikki would be the one to start throwing out questions.

"Are you going to come live with us on the island?" she asked hopefully.

Gaining a solemn look Korra bent down and placed her hand on the two girls.

"No… i'm sorry Ikki. I have to go home now."

The two girls gained a frown and even let out a sad 'ow'.

Seeing the interaction, Tenzin couldn't help but furrow his eyebrows together. Maybe… maybe Korra's words were right. His father was the one who kept the peace in Republic City, and it wasn't his duty as his son to keep the peace... it was his legacy. That legacy being the girl who was walking away to a home that she can call a prison. The usual bright, bubbly, and ambitious girl he once saw was reduced to a sad mess.

"Wait... " the man spoke out catching Korra's attention.

Turning around, Korra couldn't help but feel a bit of hope.

"I have done my best to try to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it-" he spoke while approaching Korra before stopping in front of her, "but you are right… it has fallen out of balance since he past. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you… are his legacy-" he spoke sincerely. Korra's eyes were wide open at this point not believing her luck, "-you may stay and train airbending here with me."

Gasping at his words she couldn't believe it. She had done it! She was finally free from the South Pole, and was one step ahead on the epic adventure she always dreamed off!

"Republic City needs it's Avatar once again!" Tenzin spoke proudly.

It seemed to be the icing of the cake as Korra let out a victory yelp.

"YES!" She yelled as she pumper her fist in the air, "THANK YOU!"You're the best!"

Hearing the three kids also cheering at the change of plans Korra quickly grabbed all three and Tenzin in a bear hug, with Naga joining in as well.

A small annoyed expression was on Tenzin's face as he prepared himself for the mess to come with the two on the island.

' _Wait, she didn't bring Naruto? I was sure he was here?'_ Tenzin thought with surprise. The two were inseparable, and it was quite a surprise she didn't bring the fellow blond along. After all, it was their dream to explore the world together.

Somehow managing to get out of the hug, Tenzin looked at the smiling faces of the four, or five if you included, Naga. Dusting himself off a little he looked at the Avatar.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Naruto with you." he spoke getting Korra's attention.

She seemed to gain a confused look for a second before her eyes lit in realization.

"Naruto! I left him on the boat!"

"What?" Tenzin asked a bit confused. How do you forget about one of your traveling companions, let alone your best friend.

"Oh damn it Tenzin! He's going to kill me!" she yelled in panic. Different situations of where or what was currently happening to Naruto ran through her mind. What if she never saw him again? What if the boat sunk and she would never even know? How had she forgotten about him? Were some of the thoughts running through her mind.

Letting out a tired sigh, Tenzin couldn't help but already feel the headache coming. She wasn't even here for a second, and they already had a problem to deal with. That being finding one blond Naruto.

"Don't worry Korra, i'll ask Chief BeiFong to have a party search for the boat you arrived on."

It seemed to calm the girl down slightly.

 **Morning**

Blue eyes opened themselves to the rays of sunlight that made it into his little fort. Getting up from the stained and dirtied mattress, that was most likely here for years, Naruto glanced around the room. It seemed to be early morning if the color of the sun was anything to go by. Finding a stack of clean cloths, and a note onto of it, Naruto made his way towards it. Picking the note up it seemed to be folded in two, and had the word ' _Idiot'_ on top of it. Opening the little note he was met with handwriting that was probably Kayo's if the 'idiot' part was anything to go by.

' _You were asleep when I came in, so I left these clothes for you. If you want to meet up than ask around where the shop 'Ichiraku Ramen' is. You'll find me there, and if you don't that means im off work. If that's the case stay there until I come for you, and please don't get lost you baka._

 _-Kayo'_

Reading the letter once again Naruto couldn't help but feel the word ' _baka'_ wasn't exactly a nice word.

' _Who does she think I am? I'm Naruto! Guy who's gonna be the strongest nonbender in the world, and protect the Avatar!'_ He thought. If only he knew the curse of his heredity.

Looking at the cloths it seemed to not have the same color scheme. Well except for the vest. The clothing itself was… weird, but it beat the soaking clothes he had in the corner.

' _Eh it's just clothes. At least it has some orange on it._ ' the blond thought gratefully.

Changing he looked at himself at one of the mirrors that was against the wall. He had on a grey long sleeved, collared shirt, and a orange vest over it. He had on black pants that were tucked into the opened toed boots he was wearing. Strange…. Yeah, but still. He didn't know why but it felt natural wearing it. As if he shedded his skin. There were also dark grey fingerless gloves and some sort of forehead protector, but he decided to stash that away for later. He felt that it was a bit unnecessary, but kept it just incase.

Looking over the note one more time, Naruto let out a small sigh. He didn't know why, but he knew he was going to get lost. Leaving the small hideout as Kayo called it, Naruto made his way onto the streets of Republic City. Not a lot of people seemed to be roaming about, and in fact there weren't that many Satomobiles.

' _Weird'_ Naruto thought.

He hadn't been in Republic City that long at all, but he already knew that no matter what time of day it was you could always find a bunch of Satomobiles or people out.

That's when he heard it. The all to familiar voice of his best friend coming from a radio nearby. Entering the establishment Naruto looked at the device as if it was his best friend.

' _Hello? I'm Korra, your new Avatar'_ the voice of his best friend spoke. Well I guess they didn't need to worry about getting kicked out of Republic City by Tenzin anymore.

"Naruto?" A voice he was all to familiar with spoke. Turning around he was actually quite shocked to see Kayo there. She seemed to be in the waitress uniform, and had a small white bandana tied at the top of his head.

' _Cute… wait what?'_ were the blonds fist thoughts as he looked at the girl. A small blush making its way to his cheeks.

"I'm actually surprised you found this place." she spoke with the same nonchalant tone, but this time there was something different to it.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean dattebayo!" He asked while pointing an accusing finger at her.

Kayo just seemed to observe the blond. He was wearing the clothes she got him, which for some strange reason made her extremely happy but she didn't show it. When she had came into the hideout she was surprised by the way the blond was sleeping, and how tranquil he looked. Of course she also came to a shocking surprise when she rubbed his whiskered cheek.

He purred.

Now Kayo would never admit doing such a thing, but now she had a hand over the blond.

"It means exactly what you think it means you baka." she replied.

Naruto seemed to deflate at her words with a darkness covering his face in a downed expression. He seemed to be muttering something about ' _tough brunette girls who didn't show more emotion than a rock'_. She couldn't help but smile inside at his words.

Finally regaining his bearings he noticed that Kayo had motioned him to take a seat across from her. Taking up the offer the blond sat down, and a silence persaud. That was until Naruto looked at the ramen chef who seemed to be watching his every move.

"Sooooo-" the blond started as he tapped his fingers against the table. It seemed to grab the girls attention, "I thought you were from out of the city?"

"And I thought you had somewhat of a brain" the girl replied instantly.

It seemed to put a pout on his whiskered face.

"That's mean Kayo."

She just shrugged off his words.

"This is my grandfather's shop. He's the one who's probably staring you down right now."

On cue Naruto looked at the man, and at the exact moment he proceeded to due the 'i'm watching you' gesture. Gaining a blank face he turned back to Kayo to where she had a small smirk on her face.

"What?" The blond asked confused.

"It's nothing… it's just i'm surprised you wore the clothes I got you."

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? Sure they're a bit strange, but they're comfy as hell. No way am I letting go of these!" the bond exclaimed.

She didn't know why but a warm bubble feeling came up. Something about the blond just did that to her.

"Well that's because they're from our culture." she spoke returning to her blank tone.

"Huh? Oh I was meaning to ask you about that."

"And that is because?"

"Well not gonna lie it seems pretty cool." the blond chirped before gaining an embarrassed look, "Actually... I was wondering if you could teach me. Cause I have this feeling that the word like 'baka' and many more insults are going to come my way." he spoke sheepishly.

Kayo stared at the blond before blinking a couple of times.

"Really?" she asked questioningly.

"Really." the blond replied.

Letting out a small sigh she couldn't believe she was doing this. She barely knew the blond, and yet she had already warmed up to him like this. This warm feeling what exactly was it? Turning to her grandfather she yelled, "Jiji! Do we have any basic scrolls of learning our language?"

Her 'Jiji' seemed to lift his head up to look at his granddaughter.

"They should be in the back." he replied while making his dish.

She nodded at his words before telling him to wait here. Complying Naruto decided to think of the situation he was in.

' _I'm lost, have no money, and have no idea where i'm supposed to go.'_ he thought as he let out a tired sigh, ' _At least I made a friend… I think, and why the hell did I all of a sudden decided I want to learn a new language? Come on Naruto! But… it's kinda fascinating not gonna lie.'_

Thoughts kept coming to his head on why the language just so fascinated him. He didn't know why, but whenever she used terms in her mother language he felt some sort of connection to it. As if he should know what it means, but doesn't. Well hopefully after learning it some of his thoughts would get cleared up.

Lifting his head he realized Kayo came back carrying a rather large box with a bunch of scrolls pilling above it. Gulping at the sight he couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

"I-is this the whole language?" Naruto asked a bit hopefully. His voice was nervous, but he prayed to the spirits that it was and not just the basics.

Kayo seemed to gain a mischievous smirk before shaking her head. The answer seemed to drop Naruto's jaw off its hinges, and causing his eyes to become dinner plates.

"Nope! Just the basics." she replied.

This was going to be a long day.

 **Korra**

She had just finished her speech at the Town Hall, and a worried look could be found on her face. Apparently they had stopped the ship that Naruto was supposedly on, and the blond wasn't on it.

It was good news, but at the same time bad news. Good because she was happy she left him stranded on the boat. Bad because she had completely left him stranded in Republic CIty, and out of the two… Republic City was probably the worse one.

Now the only question that plagued her and Tenzin's mind was, ' _Where was Naruto?'_

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Turning around she realized it was Tenzin with a reassuring smile. It seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Don't worry Korra… we'll find him." The airbender spoke.

Nodding at his words the man continued.

"For your sake, we won't start your airbending training until he's found-" seeing the girl opening her mouth to protest Tenzin continued speaking, "To learn airbending you must be at peace with yourself. You can't master it or even begin to comprehend it's basics if you're in this turmoiled state. Just take a break and relax." his words seemed to sooth her as she looked at Naga. The polar bear dog just liked her face, and a smile could be seen.

Yeah, a break sounds nice.

 **Ichiraku Ramen Some Time Later**

Naruto was currently hitting his head against the table with a slightly amused Kayo sitting across from him. Although she wouldn't show it. The blond had surprisingly learned at a pretty fast rate, and it was if it was second nature to him. Kayo's lips twitched up a little when she recalled his reaction to when she told him what 'baka' meant, and the joy that ramen had brought to him.

 _Flashback_

 _Kayo and Naruto had been sitting at the same table as they started. Of course there were times that Kayo left to do her duties, but there weren't that many people coming due to the Avatar's appearance. It was mid afternoon, and Naruto seemed to be thinking about something._

" _What is it Naruto?" she asked with her usual tone._

 _Rubbing his temples he let out a sigh._

" _I've been looking for this specific word, but I can't seem to find it anywhere." he replied a bit sadly._

 _Looking at the blond she grabbed the scroll he had, and realized he was on the section on ways to call people. Such as senpai, sensei, or other forms of respectful ways to call someone._

" _What word are you looking for?" she asked a bit intrigued._

 _Gaining a slight tint of pink on his cheeks he couldn't help but stare out the window in embarrassment._

" _Uh… um… "_

 _Looking back at Kayo he realized she had the same blank stare on, but some annoyance was evident in her eyes._

" _I was looking for the word 'baka'. You used it in the letter, and I have no idea what it means." he replied while scratching the back of his head._

 _She kept giving him that blank look before looking back at the scroll and than at him._

" _So why are you looking at the section where you call people with respect?"_

" _Well why wouldn't I?" the blond replied confused._

 _Gaining a small smile she couldn't help but hold a warm gaze towards the blond, "You really are a baka." she replied with actual emotion._

 _Her words brought a warm feeling to Naruto, but it was quickly dismissed by the name she called him._

" _I have a feeling it's not for respect is it?" he asked in realization._

 _Kayo kept her smile as she shook her head. It seemed to actually deflate Naruto as actual air started coming out of his ears and nose._

" _No fair Kayo-chan-" Naruto started which kinda surprised Kayo at the suffix, "-come on just tell me! Pleaseeeee!" the blond all but begged as he tried to puppy dog eye her._

 _Returning to her usual self, Kayo closed her eyes before speaking, "What did I first call you?" she asked._

 _Lighting up at the question Naruto spoke, "An idiot."_

 _Nodding at his answer Kayo continued, "And have I called you anything else than that beside your name?"_

 _He was about to speak and had a finger pointing up as he was about to answer, but then he stopped. His finger lowered itself as realization struck him as his jaw opened itself. Baka…. Meant idiot…._

" _OI!OI!OI! NOW I MAY HAVE MADE A MISTAKE BY BUMPING INTO YOU, BUT COME ON! I'M NOT THAT STUPID, DATTEBAYO!"_

 _She kept her stoic face at the blond's outburst, but she couldn't help but let the tug on her lips win._

" _So you're saying that if you hadn't bumped into me you wouldn't be an idiot?" she asked questioningly._

 _The blond puffed his chest as he nodded furiously in confidence._

 _She smirked at his response._

" _So if you hadn't bumped into me, you're aware that we wouldn't have never met?"_

 _Naruto's confidence seemed to start to deflate as she poked a hole straight to it. I guess he really was an idiot._

" _But than-" he tried to speak only to be interrupted._

" _Which than you would have had to sleep out on the street, and never had made a friend."_

" _That might be true but-" only to be interrupted again._

" _Let's not forget that I also brought us dinner, and that you would be starving right about now."_

 _It seemed to put the nail in the coffin as Naruto just looked at her with agape._

 _She chuckled at his reaction before speaking, "I'm just messing with you, but seriously you're a baka." she spoke a bit playfully._

 _It seemed to get him out of his stupor, and regain his smile._

" _Do you call everyone you meet a baka?" he asked warmly._

 _However her next words had started something that would end in tragedy._

" _No, only you."_

 _Flashback End_

After that she had brought him and herself ramen to eat, and to say his reaction was priceless was an understatement. He had started calling it the 'food of the gods' and she couldn't help but smile at that. Even when he all but inhaled the bowl she kept the peaceful smile plastered on her face. It all just felt so right to her for some strange reason.

Now you may be wondering why Naruto was in his current state. That being banging the only brains he has left on the wooden table. Well that was due to the realization he was nowhere near completing the basics. It was quite hilarious, and maybe a break would suffice.

"Say Naruto, you never really told me where your from." the girl spoke getting the blond to stop midway from his head connecting with the wood. Looking at the girl she realized his forehead was slightly bruised, but it didn't seem to be anything serious.

"Really? I could have swore I did." the blond replied more to himself than her, "Well believe it or not i'm from the South Pole." That was a shocker. He didn't seem to be from anywhere around the nations with his looks. Bright sunny blond hair with blue eyes. Not a trait one see's everyday, but for something like that to be born from the South Pole was kinda ludicrous.

"And to add onto it I came with the Avatar, but I have no clue where she is right now." he spoke as if it was a normal occurrence.

That one had really surprised her. For the first time in front of Naruto she had her mouth slightly open with slightly widened eyes.

"That's such a lie" she responded in her stoic voice.

Naruto seemed to take a bit of defense at that, "Uhuh, and believe it or not we've been best friends for," he stopped as he started counting on his finger before showing her ten, "thirteen years!" he yelled.

Looking at him blankly she looked at the amount of fingers he held out, and compared it to what he said.

"That's ten Naruto, not thirteen. You really are a baka." she responded.

Looking at his fingers he realized his mistake. Leaning back on his chair he couldn't help but lay his head back and stare at the ceiling. He was having to much fun, and to be honest Korra had completely slipped his mind. Than again he had slipped her mind when she left him on the boat, so they were even.

Hearing Kayo let out a sigh he was slightly surprised at what she said, "I believe you. You're not really the type of person to lie, and if you did i'm sure it would be easy tell."

Looking at her he blinked a couple of times.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" she replied with a nod.

A silence fell over the two as they were in their own thoughts.

Naruto seemed to stare into space as if he was thinking about something.

Kayo was wondering about the blond. He had just came to Republic City, and she may not be a resident. She had came her well enough times to know the main tourists spots and such.

"Naruto" she spoke getting his attention, "Wanna go around town, and see the city?" she asked blankly. She wasn't one to ask people things like this, but this was an exception.

Looking at the girl strangely he couldn't help but feel something bad was going to happen. With a sigh escaping his lips he nodded his head. The girl went to the back to change, and left Naruto sitting there.

With one question running through his mind, ' _When did I get tattoos?'_

* * *

 **And chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait, but I was working on my other story cause I promised to make it extra long. If there's any grammar mistakes and such i'm sorry. Like last time I kinda just skimmed through it. Another thing some of you might be realizing is Kayo. Yes she is from Erased, and no there won't be any other elements from that anime/manga. The reason I added her was because I wanted to write about a character that was just like her, so I just used her. Another thing I want to clear up is once Naruto was sent through the portal his** **Kāma disappeared. I'll explain it later, so I don't spoil it cause i'm still working out the details myself. Currently i'm debating if I should add the other Erased characters as Kayo's friends as side characters. Cause Kayo will be a sort of catalyst for Naruto. One more thing is that book 1 is more going to be about bonds and such, and it's not going to delve into Naruto's heredity** **, but instead focus on Naruto's bonds and connections instead. I'm kinda building it up if that makes sense. Hopefully you guys liked the chapter, since a lot of people are interested in my story which honestly surprised me a lot. Like no joke thank you guys so much. If you guys have any questions or such just put them in the reviews or PM me. I always respond to them asap, and it makes me really happy when people do. I feel like i'm forgetting something, but eh who cares. Ok no joke I went back to edit this to tell you guys what I forgot to say. Naruto's new outfit is based off of adult Sasuke's outfit, but instead the vest is orange. Hopefully you guys like it. Thanks for reading! Till next time! (I'll try to update as soon as I can after I update my other story! Sorry for the wait!)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own _The Legend of Korra_ or _Naruto_**


End file.
